Isla Nublar Incident of 2015
by CretaceousPark323
Summary: Welcome, to Jurassic World! Amber Rains, 24 year old woman, is on the "Raptor Control Unit." When things go wrong, can see survive countless dinosaur attacks?
1. Chapter 1

Hissing and screeching were the only things you could've heard, the Raptors slowly closing in. Then, in one swift move, Owen Grady rolled under the closing gate, the Raptors trying to catch him. The Raptors Clanked against the gate, then shook it off, walking off. Blue made one last attempt at trying to get to the new guy.

"Bloody hell..." Said Amber, a woman in her mid-twenties, watching Blue claw against the gate. Amber was part of the "Raptor Control Unit", which meant she had to help contain the 4 Raptors. Delta, Echo, Charlie and Blue.

She was a bit childish, but knew when to be serious. She had long, straight, red hair, which was parted to the right. She also had blue eyes, which was extremely rare for people with red hair. She wore a light grey tank top with black cargo pants.

She stepped down the stairs

"Hey, Chad!" she yelled.

"Hey Amber," Chad said, looking away from his documents.

"My break is pretty soon, wanna hang?" Amber said.

"Yeah, sure. Just gimme a sec, alright?" Chad said. Chad had a brown, side parted, "Undercut" hairstyle and some beard stubble. He wore black glasses, a white short-sleeved collared shirt, a black sleeveless vest, and black jeans. He part of the "Security Division," meaning that he was in charge of the security measures of all the paddocks and the security of the park in general.

"Hey Amber, come help me with this planning!" Chad gestured her.

God, always obsessed with these damn plans, Amber thought.

"Christ, Learn how to have fun! You're at a park filled with dinosaurs! There's all sorts of cool stuff here!" Amber said, coming forward.

"Yeah, but you know the Dilophosaurus paddock needs renovations." Chad argued.

"Alright, fine. Let's get this over with..." Amber groaned.

"Thanks. Now, the glass we use will have to be venom proof, know any types of glass that are like that?" Chad inquired.

"Pffft, nah. Why can't you just remove the parts that make the venom?" Amber replied.

"They're called venom glands. We can't find the spot where the glands are located, so there's no real way to stop the spitting." Chad took out a diagram of the Dilophosaurus anatomy.

"Can we discuss this later? My break only lasts 3 hours!" Amber groaned.

"Alright, but the safety of Jurassic world is on your part!" Chad joked, packing up his documents.

Amber chuckled.

"Where's your car?" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tyrannosaurus growled, moving forward.

"Amazing, Isn't it?" Chad said, waiting for the Tyrannosaurus to feed.

"What's amazing?" Amber asked.

"That they not only managed to clone dinosaurs, but they also managed to make a theme park out of i-" Chad was cut off by Amber

"Holy shit!" She said as the Tyrannosaurus ducked down to grab its prey, then swung its neck left and right, and finally slid the goat down it's throat. Everyone in the room went nuts, except for one teenager, wearing a hoodie and a red shirt. He was on the phone with someone, presumably a parent.

"Beautiful creature," Chad remarked.

"Also dangerous," Amber smirked.

"Potentially. Where to next?" Chad said.

"You got passes to the Dilophosaurus Paddock, right?" Amber said.

"Yeah, but they're still going through security renovati-" Chad was once again cut off.

"Who the hell cares? Onwards, to the Dilophosaurus' paddock!" Amber triumphantly said

.

"Jesus, you may be 24, but you have the mindset of a 5 year old!" Chad jokingly said.


	3. Chapter 3

Max Hunter looked out of his office window. Nice view, he thought. He was Jurassic World's Chief paleontologist, which meant he was in charge of figuring out what each dinosaur ate, how long each dinosaur lived, and how each dinosaur reacted to each other. He had a blonde "Caesar" Haircut, Green eyes, and he wore glasses. He was always the "nerd" of his school as a child. He never really fitted in with everyone else. The only people he really did fit in with was the kids in his "Paleontology" club.

"Mr. Hunter," The intercom sprung to life. "You're needed at the Dilophosaurus paddock." He frowned. God, not again, he thought. He'd been to that damn paddock five times in the last week. He grabbed his documents and made his way down to the helipad.

"Hey Mr. Hunter," the pilot said. "Dilophosaurus' again?"

"Yep, they keep sending me down there and they don't even take my suggestions!" Max responded, climbing into the helicopter.

"That's Ingen for ya," the pilot said, preparing for lift off.

"So uh, heard about the Indominus Rex?" The pilot asked.

"Yeah, it's an abomination towards nature. I doubt it could even survive in an actual environment." Max ranted.

"But y'know, people will eat anything up," The pilot said.

"Damn right," Max said. "Hammond's probably rolling in his grave." He looked out of the window, counting the attractions as the helicopter went by.

"Alright buddy, we're here," the pilot said, landing the Copter.

"Thanks," Max said, grabbing for his bag. He saw a Mercedes-Benz pull up, and then a woman and a man came out.

"Oh hey, doc!" The man said.

"Hello, Chad," Max replied. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Just showing off to the lady," Chad replied. Amber nudged him on the arm.

"I'm supposed to meet the park's chief veterinarian here, so I guess I should get going," Max said, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, alright. Bye!" Chad said, Max ignoring him. "Alright, ready for the good stuff?"

"Of course I am," Amber said, smiling.

"Alright, up this stairs," Chad said, stepping up the stairs. At the end of the stairs was a cylinder-shaped viewing area, similar to the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom. Amber looked into the window, searching for the animals. She saw two of them battling for a scrap of meat. One of them dropped the scrap and opened up a neck frill. The other one dropped the meat too, also opening her frill. The two of them closed their frill up, one pouncing on the other. The one on top opened up her frill, the other one knocking her off, getting up and running away.

"Brutal," Amber said.

"Yeah, they're, uh, much more bulked up than the ones in the original Jurassic Park. They're roughly the size of a Velociraptor. They're also more aggressive than the original clones," Chad said.

"How many of them are there?" Amber said.

"Five. They hunt in packs. There were originally 7, but the alpha kill-"Chad was cut off by his radio. He took it out of his pocket. "Sorry, can you say that again?" He said into the radio.

"There is a Code 19!" a woman's voice said into the radio, obviously distressed.

"Ah crap," Chad said, running towards the stairs. "Code 19!" he said.

"What got out?" Amber said, trying to catch up with Chad.

Chad looked at her in the most serious way, then said, "Indominus"


End file.
